What happens when it rains in Station Square
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: I whipped this up a while ago, and just finshed it. YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Pairings: Sonadow, Sonilver, Shadilver, Sonadowilver. Sonic/Shadow/Silver :3 I know I'm bizarre, Please let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Station square. Shadow was running back from the store just as the rain picked up again. "Why did it have to start raining again now?" Shadow asked himself as he ran. The rain was now coming down even harder and it was getting hard to see. All of the sudden Shadow ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Shadow said as he stepped back to see who had run into him. It was Sonic. "Oh, it's you Sonic." Shadow said as he extended his hand to help him up. "I apoligize, I didn't it was you." Shadow replied. "It's ok, where were you oging in such a hurry anyways?" Soinc asked as he dusted himself off. "I was trying to get home without getting too wet, but it looks like it's a little late for that." Shadow replied as he was getting ready to take off. "Hold up, my house is alot closer. You can come over if you'd like." Sonic offered, smiling at the darker hedgehog. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Shadow asked,as he looked quizically at the other hedgehog. "Yeah I'm sure, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Sonic replied with a smile. The two hedgehogs then took off towards Sonic's apartment.

They arrived at Sonic's just as the storm hit its' worst. The two walked into the apartment. Shadow immediatly noticed how messy Sonic's place was. "It looks like a tornado hit in here." Shadow said jokingly. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you try to use Sonic Wind to clean up." Sonic replied with a laugh. Shadow just looked at his friend strangely for a moment, then began to dry his quills. Sonic, on the other hand, had decided that shake out his quills was a much better idea. In the process Sonic managed to to get Shadow even wetter than he had originally been. Shadow turned and was about to yell when he noticed the state that Sonic was in. The blue speedster looked like a giant ball of fluff. All of his fur was standing up on end and Shadow couldn't help but laugh. He had laughed so hard that he was on the floor clutching his sides. Sonic simply looked at him and smiled. "He was so cute when he laughed.' Sonic thought before straightening his fur.

When he finally stood up he almost slipped. This time it was Sonics turn to laugh. "You look like a drenched rat!" Sonic said through fits of laughter. "Ha ha, very funny. Do you have a towel that I could borrow?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, in the closet next to my room." SOnic replied. Thanks was the response that Sonic recieved was the dark hedgehog began his truck up the stairs to retrieve a towel.

Sonic walked over and took a set on the couch while he waited for Shadow to emerge from the staircase. He then looked out the window to see that it was still raining out. A faint silver lightening bolt lit up the street slightly and Sonic's thoughts switched to Silver. 'Weren't we supposed to meet today? Or was it tomorrow?' Sonic thought, not seeing Shadow walk down the stairs. His eyes closed and he remained in deep thought. Shadow noticed the look of deep concentration on Sonics face. "Is something wrong?" Shadow asked. He didn't recieve a response. This time slightly louder Shadow asked, "Sonic, are you ok?" Sonic was still too lost in thought to hear Shadow. Becoming slightly irritated Shadow shouted, "SONIC!!" Sonic snapped out of his train of thought and feel off the couch. 'Whoo' was the sound that Sonic made as he feel from the couch. "You ok Sonic? I didn't mean to scare you." Sonic sat up from his spot of the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied as he stood up and took a seat on the arm of the couch. "What were you thinking so hard about anyways?" Shadow asked. "Ummm...nothing important." Sonic replied trying to hide the slight nervousness in his voice. "Ok," Shadow replied as he took a seat on the other end of the couch. Sonic was thankful that Shadow hadn't tried asked any more questions. Sonic began to think again and Shadow stood from his recent spot to observe the surrounding mess that was Sonic's apartment.

Relizing that Shadow was no longer sitting on the couch, Sonic quickly ducked behind the couch. He had devised a plan to tackle Shadow. There was no method to Sonics madness, he simple went on impulse. Shadow was currently oblivious to Sonics actions. Just after Sonic lunged at him Shadow had bent down to look at something on a low shelf. He hit the wall, then landed on the floor slightly dazed. "Ummm... what are you doing?" Shadow asked giving Sonic a puzzled look. Sonic sat up from his spot on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Shadow. "Absolutely nothing Shadow." Sonic replied, a bit of irritation present in his voice, as he stood up. 'Damn it, I just made a fool of myself.' Sonic thought to himself. "You sure are acting strange today, are you sure you're ok?" Shadow asked as he stood from his position by the shelf. "I'm just fine Shadow, thanks for the concern." Sonic replied as he plopped down on the couch. Shadow walked over and took a seat a little ways away from Sonic. Sonic had his elbows set on his knees and was using one hand to prop up his chin. The other was drapped lazily acrossed his knees. His thoughts had once again drifted to tring to remember when he was supposed to meet with Silver. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Sonic's eyes shot open when he felt Shadow's chin on his shoulder. "Come on, tell me what's bothering you." Shadow said in a soft, concerned voice. "It's nothing, nothing at all." Sonic relied looking away from Shadow. "No, I can tell when something is wrong, and there is definately something on your mind." Shadow replied in the same voice as earlier. "It's really not a problem, I've just been thinking alot today is all." Sonic replied and attempted to move away from his dark double. Shadow simply responded by placeing his arms around Sonic's shoulders. Sonic thought of resisting, but decided against it and snuggled into the embrace. Shadow nuzzled Sonics chin with his nose and tightened the embrace slightly. This action made Sonic's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Tell me what's on your mind." Shadow said while he was nuzzling against Sonics neck. Sonic had pretty much all but forgot about his thoughts earlier. With Shadows next action, the thoughts that had bothered Sonic all day drifted away. Shadow had pressed his lips to his, but only for a moment. Not happy that the contact had been so short, Sonic leaned in and kissed Shadow back.

During the process of their kiss, Shadow had managed to get Sonic's wrists and was now on top of the blue hero. They broke the kiss and Sonic asked,"What are you doing?" The slight pink tint had returned to Sonics cheeks. Shadows only response was pinning Sonic's wrist to the couch and returniong his lips to Sonic's. Sonic was taken aback by the move, but quickly regained himself and kissed back. For several moments Sonic struggled to regain control of his hands, but to no avail.

Noticing that Sonic had begun to kiss back, Shadow smirked into the kiss. He pressed his hips to Sonics and recieved the reaction that he had hoped for. Sonic gasped into the kiss. Shadow took this moment to insert his tongue into Sonics mouth. After a brief moment, Sonic recovered and his competitive spirit kicked in.

A struggle for dominance began, a battle that neither of the could win. Each an equal to the other. During that moment Shadow's guard was down and Sonic seized control. In this moment of distraction Sonic freed his hands. The two broke from the kiss, neither wanting to, but the desire to breath was stronger. Each panting softly as they looked into each others eyes. Sonics smile turned to a smirk and he took advantage of this short break. He quickly switched his position with Shadows. He then gained control of Shadows wrists with one hand and smiled triumphantly. Shadow simply looked up towards his wrist and then back at Sonic. "Well, well...it seems you have turned the tables." Shadow said with a smirk. Sonic then stuck his tongue out at Shadow in victory. Seeing this as an oppritunity, Shadow nipped the end of his tongue. Reflexivly, Sonic drew his tongue in then spoke. " What was that for?" The whole time still having his famous grin etched on his face. "Because I could." Shadow simply replied. He then began to think of what advantages his new position could yeild.

All of the sudden the two heard the door open. Standing there in the doorway was Silver. He stood there for a moment, a light pink tinting his cheeks. He then quickly turned and left the room. In Sonic's mind he relized that today he was to meet with Silver. The unexpected encounter with Shadow had thrown his mind from its schedule. A concerned look crossed Sonic's face and Shadow's face held the same expression. Sonic hadn't noticed that Shadow seemed to be just as concerned about his friend as he was. Sonic removed himself from his new comfy Shadow seat and stood. 'I wonder if Silver is ok?' Sonic thought. He then turned to Shadow who was still laying on the couch. He too sat up and looked toward Sonic. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna make sure Silver is ok." Sonic said as he continued to look at Shadow. Shadow nodded in agreement and in a flash Sonic was out the door. Concern for his friend etched into his mind.

After only a moment Sonic found his target. Silver had been only a short ways away from his apartment. Silver had been leaning up against the wall with his arms behind his head, and one foot propped on the wall. HIs eyes remained closed, not acknowledgeing that fact that Sonic was standing there. After several minutes he felt that eyes were still on him. Sonic continued to watch until Silver opened his eyes. The two stood there, neither speaking a word, until Silver broke the silence. Without even looking at Sonic he spoke. "You didn't tell me you were involved with Shadow." He turned and glared at Sonic. Sonic was not caught off guard by the statement, infact, he had been experting it. "I guess that I should have told you about me and Shadow." Sonic replied, nervousness creasing his voice.

He and Silver had been together for several months, but he had only been with Shadow for a month tops. Neither of the relationships hardly going beyond makeg out. Silver pushed himself up off the wall and turned to Sonic. "You GUESS you should have told me!?" Silver shouted towards Sonic. "I'm sorry, I should have told you!!" Sonic yelled back, irritation clear in his voice. He hated being yelled at.

At this point Shadow stuck his head out the doorway to see what all the yelling was about. He saw that Sonic and Silver were arguing. Shadow walked over to the two and stood next to them. "And why didn't you tell me you werw with him!!" Silver shouted and pointed at Shadow. Shadow then stepped between the two, not wanting an even bigger conflict to break out. "Move it Shadow, this is between me and SIlver." Sonic said trying his best to glare at Shadow. Hoping that he would move. To his disappointment, Shadow made no such move. "It appears to be about me too." Shadow stated matter-of-factually. "Silver, you have no reason to be mad." Shadow said as he turned to Silver. "I have plenty of reason to!!" Silver yelled hte response at Shaodw. Shadow, still calm in the middle of all this asked, "So you're mad at Sonic for being with me, correct?" Silver nodded. He seemed to have forgotten and important detail. This detail Shadow brought up only moments later. A stern glare on his face, he turned towards Silver and stated, " But at any point did you happen to tell Sonic that we were together?" Silver paused for a moment. He felt guilty, having forgetten to mention the same fact that he was angry with Sonic about not mentioning. Shadow then turned to Sonic to see that a shocked look had covered his features. The look of shock then turned to a smile and he began to laugh. Both Shadow and Silver gave him a questioning look. " So, you're pretty much saying that we have a bizarre love triangle on our hands?" Sonic managed to say through his laughter. Shadow smiled, "It appears so..." He then turned to Silver, who asked, "So is this ok with everyone, or will we all be fighting each other for the love of the other?" Sonic finshed laughing, when he did he looked at both Shadow and Silver. "I'm fine with it as long as you two are ok with it." Sonic stood up straight and waited for a reply from the two other hedgehogs.Silver turned to Shadow who simply nodded in agreement. Silver then gave a thumbs up. "Good, I would have relly hated us fighting all the time." Sonic said and smiled at his two companions. The three then walked back towards Sonic's apartment.

The three had just set down and made themselves confortable when there was a loud clap of thunder. Lightning flashed and the lights went out. "Oh great, now what are we supposed to do?" Shadow asked as he turned towards the other two. "Well, videogames and tv are out of the question." Sonic replied as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He returned moments later with several emergency candles. One of which he had already lit. Sonic then set two other candles on the end of each table and lit them with the first candle. Once he had completed that task, he walked over to a large box set near the corner of his livingroom and began to rummage through it. He knew that somewhere in the contents of that box there were several flashlights. Still bent over the edge of the box, he had no knowledge of the fact that both Shadow and SIlver were watching intently. Most of their attention was being directed towards his rear.

Shadow then let out low whistle. Sonic, now relizing that he was being watched, lost his balance. He had been perched on one foot while the other was suspended in air. He lost the footing of the one foot that had been placed on the floor. Resulting in him falling into the box. Shadow began to laugh and Silver let out several chuckles. Sonic emerged from the box, a light pink color spread across his face. "Sh..shut up!" He said in mock anger. He then held up several flashlights. "Found 'em" he laughed. After removing his self from the box, he returned to his seat to the right of Shadow. He placed the flashlights on the table and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

The three sat and pondered for awhile. Silver then began to bounce up and down on the couch. "I have an idea." He said as he turned to Sonic and Shadow. "And just what is your idea?" Shadow asked his excited friend. Silver then conjured up and fake creepy voice the spoke, "Truth...or dare." He then laughed at himself. After a few moments of thought Sonic agreed to play. "I, the ultimate life form, will NOT play such a childish game." Shadow stated as he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "Please..." Silver pleaded. "No!" was the response that he recieved. Sonic then looked at Silver. Silver could see in Sonic's eyes that he had a plan. Silently he read this plan and agreed to put it in action. Sonic had come up the perfeect way to get Shadow to play, and Silver would help to achieve this goal. One way or another, they would get Shadow to play.

Now, Shadow was positioned in the center of the couch. Both Sonic and Silver moved closer to Shadow on each side. "Please Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow simply shook his head no. At this point, Shadow had opened one eye to see that Sonic had just silently sent a message to Silver. They were planning something, he just wasn't sure what they were planning. The look in Sonic's eyes gave the signal and they set their plan into action. The two began to 'persuade' Shadow to join in the game. Sonic began to kiss around his muzzle and Silver had occupied himself with Shadow's ears. Shadow was caught off guard by this onslaught of attention he was recieveing. 'They both must really want me to join in their childish game.' Shadow thought. He made up his mind. He would see just how far they would go to get him to play their silly game.

By this time Sonic had moved to kissing his lips and the two were caught in an intense kiss. Silver had continued to kiss and nibble around and on his ears. Sonic had gone from simply sitting next to him to sitting in his lap, and Silver continued on his ears, but allowed his hands to begin to explore Shadow's body. A lump formed in his throat and his face flush pink when he felt hands travel down past his waist. Sonic pulled away from the kiss and Silver's hands lingered on Shadow. Sonic's face close enough that his and Shadow's noses touched, then he spoke," So will you play?" he then added a smirk afterwards. Shadow was slightly irritated that the contact had stopped and he thought for a moment. "Well...?" Silver asked softly into his ear. A slight shiver went up Shadow's spine. "Alright, alright...I'll play your game." Irritation lined Shadows voice. Sonic hopped up from Shadow's lap and took a set in the middle of the floor. Silver and Shadow soon joined to form a circle.

Shadow then spoke up, "I go first because I didn't even want to play to begin with." Sonic and Silver agreed that it was fair and allowed Shadow to go first. Sonic and Silver smiled at each other. Their 'unique' form of persuation had worked. "Sonic, truth...or dare?" Sonic thought for a moment then smirked, "Dare."

_**End Chapter 1 **_


	2. Chapter 2

The black hedgehog thought for a moment, deciding on a dare that would put his cocky doppleganger in his place, and to get revenge on Sonic's 'persuation.' HIs thoughts continued only slightly longer and then he smirked. He had the perfect dare. Sonic noticed this smirk and began to worry. Maybe choosing dare right off the bat was a bad idea. "Oh well...to late to change it now." He thought. Sonic mentally prepared himself for what Shadow had concocted and Silver sat there and watched the scene unfold.

The smirk on Shadow's face widened, then he spoke. "Sonic...I dare you not to move, you are not allowed to respond in any way no matter what happens." A questioning look crossed Sonic's face. He watched as Shadow began to whisper to Silver. He too begna to smile and agreed with Shadow. 'What have I gotten myself into?'Sonic's mind wandered as he awaited his fate. Whether it be pleasure or pain, it would be torture to him.

Shadow looked toward Silver, the command was sent silently just as Sonic and Silver had before. Sonic prepared himself for what would happen next. The two hedgehogs came over to Sonic, each crawled on all fours to the blue speedster. The worry in Sonic's eyes increased and a lump formed in his throat.

Silver and Shadow each took one of Sonic's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. There was a small thump noise, the the two went to work. Silver pressed his lips to Sonic's and Shadow started by planting small kisses to the blue heroes chest and arms. A small blush arose on Sonic's cheeks, not being able to repsond to his captors was going to kill him inside. He then began to wonder if he could complete this dare. He had to try to see the dare through though. Never in his life had he lost a dare, but he feared that tonight might be the first time.

At this point Silver had easily gotten Sonic to open his mouth, there was little resistance as Silver's tongue explored Sonic's mouth. Sonic wanted desperately to respond, but having to keep himself in check as to hold up the dare. Shadow, on the other hand, had gone from placing small kisses, to exploring Sonic's body with his mouth. He let his mouth explore all of Sonic's body, knowing that it would be hard to Sonic to stay in control of himself. After several moments, Shadow's mouth was just below the tan patch of fur on Sonic's chest, Silver moved to nibble and toy with Sonic's ears.

Sonic was beginning to find it harder and harder not to respond to the caresses of his captors. Sonic the gulped and his face turned a deeper shade of red. There was a hand placed on the inside of his left leg. He looked at Shadow, Shadow simply looked at him and smirked. Sonic tried to glare a warning at Shadow, but only managed a weak frown. Sonic's glare only made Shadow's grin widen. Silver at the time was still playing with Sonic's ears. He teased them and he let his hands move to Sonic's chest. Shadow moved his face till it was even with Sonic's face. His hand never leaving its spot. Shadow pressed his lips to Sonic's in a one sided deep kiss.

Silver licked the blue heroes ears and let his hands move along Sonic's chest and shoulders. Sonic found it extremely difficult not to respond. Shadow still had his lips pressed to Sonc's, and he began to move his hand up the inside of Sonic's leg. Shadow then removed his mouth from Sonic's, and he pressed his hand against his groin. Sonic couldn't take not making a response anymore. A small moan escaped his lips. The blush that followed on Sonic's face was nearly as red as the stripes in Shadow's quills.

Shadow smiled in triumph. "I knew you couldn't take it." Shadow said and looked towards Silver. Silver, too, was smiling the same smile that was plastered on Shadow's face. Sonic sat up and tried his best to glare at Shadow. It didn't have the effect that he had hoped, considering the fact that his face was still flushed. 'How could I lose?' Sonic thought to himself. Still feeling slightly aroused he decided that truth or dare could wait. He turned to Silver and smirked. "Close your eyes." The request was directed to Silver. He and Shadow both looked at the blue hedgehog with a curious look in their eyes. 'What are you planning now Sonic?' Shadow thought to himself. He would soon find out.

Silver did as he was requested to do and Sonic moved closer to him. He placed on hand in the fur on his chest and pressed his lips to Silver's. Having not expected what Sonic had done, Silver gasped. Sonic took this chance and entered his tongue into Silver's mouth. It only took Silver a moment to recover and he and Sonic began a small battle of dominance. During the process of the kiss Sonic had straddled Silver's waist, never once breaking the kiss.

Feeling slightly left out, Shadow felt the need to join his two comrades. He began simply with kissing around the blue heroes neck. In the process of this, he let his hands begin to explore his lovers bodies. One placed on Sonic, the other on Silver. He took in the feel of each of ther others fur. Moving from kissing Sonic's neck, Shadow moved over slightly and began to nuzzle against the fluffy spot that was in the middle of Silver's chest. All the while his hadns continued exploring. Sonic and Silver had still ramained lip locked.

Shadow's hands began to get lower as he felt his two hedgies bodies. Simultainously, Sonic and Silver moaned and the kiss was broken. Shadow looked up at the two and smirked, his hands having traveled to a rather sensative spot between his two lovers legs. A blush covered both Sonic and Silvers face. The two looked at each other and smirked. In seeing this, the smirk on Shadow's face died away. The two pounced on Shadow. Silver lokcing lips with the dark hedgehog, and Sonic began the same situal of kisses that Shadow had tortured him with earlier. Sonic's mouth continued mouth continued to explore his dark doppleganger, his exploration moving farther south.

Sonic began to kiss up the inside of Shadow's leg. At the same time, Silver's hands had traveled to Shadow's back. Moving at an agonizeing slow pace, Sonic continued to torture the dark hedgie. A louder moan excaped Shadow's lips as Sonic's mouth connected with his groin. His kiss with Silver had ended due to the fact that Sonic had begun wokr his mouth over Shadow's groin ever so slowly. This having ressulted in several shorter softer moans from Shadow. Silver watched for a moment, Shadow's cheeks had been tinted a light pink and he had closed his eys trying to keep himself under control. Shadow slightly opened one eye to see the position that he was in.

Silver had taken to sitting upon his chest and kissing him, while Sonic lingered further south. He didn't even remember when he had lain back onto the floor. His blush deepened as had gone to a slightly faster pace. Sonic then stopped and proceeded to place several kisses along his leg and back again. Shadow felt a shiver run up his spine and another soft moan escaped from his mouth. He had been with Sonic before, but never like this, and with Silver on top of that. Not to mention on top of him as well. All of this was new to him, but Sonic seemed to know what he was doing.

Feeling aroused as he watched Sonic and Shadow, Silver removed himself from atop Shadow and began to kiss and nibble at Shadow's neck. His hands explored the ebony hedgehogs body during the process. Sonic, on the other hand, was having much fun with Shadow. He enjoyed being on the giving end and loved to listen to Shadow's moan. As Sonic once again picked up the pace a little, Shadows response gripping and the carpet with one hand and placing the other lightly on the back of Sonic's head. Shadow turned his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes tighter. This gave Silver the opprotunity to leave several small marks on his neck. Shadow barely had control of his emotions by this time.

After several more minutes of this sweet torture he could take it no longer. A shiver ran up and down his spine. He pressed his hand harder against the carpet and his back arched slightly. He let out a loud moan escape and his body came to rest back on the floor.

The three lay next to each other on the floor and they could all still hear the soft pitter patter of the rain. Each panted softly for several mintues. Silver then spoke up, "Well...is this how it's always going to be? Just the three of us?" Silver asked as he looked toward his two hedgie lovers. The two looked at each other for a moment. "I suppose so, but we don't have to let everyone know right away." Sonic said as he stared at the pattern on the ceiling. Shadow didn't speak for several minutes. When he finally spoke up he said, "I think I could live with this." and then smiled at the two. Sonic's face turned a light red and Silver simply smiled. The three lay in the silence. Only the rain and the sound of each other breathing could be heard in the room. Their minds had all gone to the same thought. 'So this is what happens when it rains in Station Square.' Content in the silence that had fallen over them, all three soon drifted off into sleep. Each snuggled up close to the ones they loved.

The End

Completed on: 4-24-08


End file.
